1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic display device, and more particularly, to a barrier device to form a stereoscopic image and an electronic display device including the barrier device to form the stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, humans sense a stereoscopic effect based on physiological and experiential factors, and three-dimensional image displaying technologies express a stereoscopic effect of an object by using binocular parallax, which is a key factor for allowing humans to recognize a stereoscopic effect at a short distance. An electronic imaging device that displays stereoscopic images uses a method in which left and right images are spatially separated by using an optical element so that a stereoscopic image can be seen. Typical methods include a method using a lenticular lens array and a method using a parallax barrier.
Since an image is separated as an image seen by a left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left-eye image”) and an image seen by a right eye (hereinafter, a “right-eye image”) to display the stereoscopic image, resolution of the stereoscopic image is reduced to half. To solve such problem, a driving method is used in which a stereoscopic image formed by combining the left-eye image and the right-eye image is displayed at a frequency that is more than double the frequency used to display a plane image,. i.e., a nonstereoscopic image. The stereoscopic image will now be described with reference to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C.
FIG. 1A is a diagram representing a left-eye image and a right-eye image of one frame. Respective screens L and R are vertically divided into eight regions. The screen is divided into the eight regions for better understanding and ease of description, but it is not limited thereto, and the screen may be divided into a number corresponding to pixels positioned in one column of a display unit of the electronic display device.
FIG. 1B is a diagram representing a stereoscopic image LR formed by combining the left-eye image and the right-eye image shown in FIG. 1A from the left-eye image to the right-eye image (hereinafter referred to as a “left-right image LR”). As shown in FIG. 1B, the left-right image LR includes odd-numbered columns L1, L3, L5, and L7 of the left-eye image of the screen L interposed with the even-numbered columns R2, R4, R6, and R8 of the right-eye image of the screen R. FIG. 1C is a diagram representing a stereoscopic image RL formed by combining the left-eye image and the right-eye image shown in FIG. 1A from the right-eye image to the left-eye image (hereinafter referred to as a “right-left image RL”). As shown in FIG. 1C, the right-left image RL includes even-numbered columns L2, L4, L6, and L8 of the left-eye image of the screen L interposed with the odd-numbered columns R1, R3, R5, and R7 of the right-eye image of the screen R.
The electronic display device displays the left-right image LR and the right-left image RL with a high driving frequency to display the stereoscopic image, and therefore image quality deterioration is decreased. However, portions of the left-right image LR and the right-left image RL are mixed in one frame, so the image quality remains deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.